


Lightening

by romans, zempasuchil



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen, erasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans/pseuds/romans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is no heart<br/>left in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eowyn drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5690) by zempasuchil. 



The light of dawn is death, and  
you cry _death, death,_ and  
there is no heart  
left in you.

everything has been left to weather in the sun and rain for too long.  
one no longer needs it,  
dawn is now full upon the hills,  
you can feel it  
It is the pounding of your horse's hooves  
the heaving of flanks the pressing of air in lungs  
Who would notice you, if you did burst, and you fought no more? What difference would it make?  
abandon hope and even despair  
You have already thrown it away; you do not know how to find it again.  
This is the beginning again. light finally breaks, and you feel your heart leap within your breast.


End file.
